Radio frequency identification (FRID) is well known in the prior art. One possible process of RFID is the so called tag talks first operation during which the tag sends data first to a receiver or reader. At least at very weak field strengths the chip& of such a RFID system runs out of energy easily during transmission of data from the tag to the reader device. Therefore the operating range of such a system is strongly reduced and therefore the reliability in data communication is strongly reduced what is in general not acceptable by the customers.